Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard
Notes *Actor publicity does not apply to cartoon shows since voice actors do not bring much attention to their shows. The publicity will only count if an actor from the show mentions the cartoon show they're on (in an interview, quote, etc.) *A developed wiki for a show must have all main/recurring character pages and pages for 50% of the made episodes. *Shows do not receive points for season pick up press releases since they already receive points for the renewal. *Shows cannot get actor publicity points from a Weebley if it is already receiving feature points and the publicity for the actor comes from that same section. *Please do not add points until whatever the show is getting points for actually airs/happens. The points affect the ratings and the popularity and the show's ratings/popularity wouldn't go up until it actually happens. |width-3% valign=top| |width=40% valign=top| |valign=top| |} RATINGS SCALE *'Most Popular' - Ratings would typically be in the high 3 millions, specials/hour long events and really good nights would get in the 4 millions, bad nights they'd be in the low 3 millions (possibly but rarely 2 million) *'Popular' - Ratings would be in the lower/average 3 millions, good nights would get in the high 3 millions and bad nights in the 2 millions. *'Average' - Ratings would typically be in the 2 millions, good nights they'd get in the 3 millions, and really bad nights would see really low 2 millions and sometimes 1 millions NEW SHOWS RATINGS SCALE *'120 points or more' would be considered hit new shows with ratings generally in the high 3 millions, sometimes 4 millions, the premiere would be above 5 million *'70-119 points' would be regular new shows with ratings generally in the average 3 million range and the premiere would be over 4 million *'69 points and below' would be considered struggling shows and would just get ratings in the 3 million range, sometimes high 2 million, and then the premiere would be either in the 3 million or low 4 million range :After the show has been airing for 2 months, it is no longer considered a new show and must comply to the regular leaderboard rules. Also keep in mind that how a show premiered can also impact it's premiere ratings. |} Points of Shows Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Kitty Couture|Kitty Couture Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Miss Good Girl|Miss Good Girl Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/G.I. Jennings|G.I. Jennings Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/James in Hollywood|James in Hollywood Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Life with Twins|Life with Twins Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/High School Story|High School Story Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Luke & Lauren|Luke & Lauren Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Super Cool Cori|Super Cool Cori Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Gary and Gerry|Gary and Gerry Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Ackerman Agent|Ackerman Agent Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Dramatically Average|Dramatically Average Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Break Free|Break Free Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/In Due Time|In Due Time Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Becoming a Sendy|Becoming a Sendy Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/The Family Plan|The Family Plan Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Genie!|Genie! Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Leslie Wireless|Leslie Wireless Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century|Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century Wiki Channel Shows Leaderboard/Nerd Girls|Nerd Girls Category:Wiki Channel